leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V3.11
__TOC__ Bohaterowie * **Przyznaje podstawową premię w postaci 50 sztuk złota po zabiciu wrogiego bohatera (dawniej premia ta wynosiła 0). **Zużywa wszystkie ładunki, zgromadzone dzięki Uwielbieniu, za co Draven otrzymuje złoto (poprzednio umiejętność zużywała tylko jedynie połowę ładunków). **Liczba sztuk złota otrzymywanych za zużyty ładunek została zmniejszona z 3 do 2. **Efekty wizualne i dźwiękowe Ligi Dravena obecne będą po każdym zabójstwie, a nie tylko po zabójstwach, które pochłonęły dużą liczbę ładunków. * **Taniec Ostrzy będzie skuteczny także przeciwko celom niewrażliwym na ataki i niewidzialnym, jeżeli będzie to konieczne, by go kontynuować. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, Fiora doskoczy do celu, by kontynuować Taniec Ostrzy, choć wówczas umiejętność ta nie zada obrażeń jednostkom niewidzialnym oraz niewrażliwym na ataki. Jeśli cel zostanie ujawniony, gdy Fiora do niego doskakuje (wówczas, gdy znajduje się on w zaroślach), otrzyma on standardowe obrażenia. * **Czas odnowienia skrócono ze 170/150/130 do 150/135/120 s. **Koszt many zmniejszono ze 100/150/100 do 100 pkt. * **Stan tarczy oznaczany jest za pomocą segmentów podobnych do tych, w jakich wyświetla się stan zdrowia bohatera. * **Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Rzut zadawał więcej obrażeń, niż wskazywał na to jego opis. * **Jeśli cel usunie początkowe zaklęcie lub zablokuje je za pomocą Tarczy Magii, łańcuch zostanie przerwany, co sprawi, że Thresh nie będzie w stanie wykonać Śmiercionośnego Susa. * **Korzystanie ze Stylu Feniksa sprawi, że pojawi się odliczanie do następnego ataku Oddechem Feniksa. * **Sprawiliśmy, że bierne fragmenty Zaca będą teraz bardziej dostępne dla wrogów. **Jeśli wrogiego bohatera dzieli od Zaca odległość nie większa niż 1000 jednostek, kawałki pojawią się w strefie dostępnej dla wroga (nie jest to zmiana, postanowiliśmy jednak wspomnieć o tym na wszelki wypadek). **Zwiększono zasięg, na jaki bohaterowie mogą niszczyć kawałki (odpadające od Zaca) z 700 do 1000 jednostek. **Nieznacznie zwiększono dystans, na jaki możliwe do zniszczenia kawałki odlatują od Zaca. *Kawałki zdobywa teraz ten, kto znajduje się bliżej. Dotyczy to sytuacji, gdy oprócz Zaca w pobliżu kawałka znajduje się też wrogi bohater. Kawałki nie będą dłużej przyznawane automatycznie Zacowi. **Skrócono czas niedostępności kawałków z 0,75 do 0,25 sek. **Okres niedostępności kawałków dotyczy teraz zarówno Zaca, jak i jego przeciwników, choć poprzednio związany był on tylko z wrogami. Zac musi odczekać 0,25 sek., zanim będzie on mógł wchłonąć swoje kawałki. **Zac może teraz zbierać kawałki na większe odległości, a podczas korzystania z umiejętności „Hop, do Góry!” ignoruje okres niedostępności kawałków. * **Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt wizualny lądowania nie pojawiał się w przypadku przeciwników. Przedmioty *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wykorzystywany był standardowy efekt wizualny dla zwiększenia prędkości ruchu. Mapy Crystal Scar i Twisted Treeline Następujące zmiany dotyczą wyłącznie map Crystal Scar oraz Twisted Treeline: *Zmieniono przepis: + + 500 sztuk złota = łącznie 2175 sztuk złota (poprzednio: + + 500 szt. złota = łącznie 2850 sztuk złota). *Czas ujawnienia przeciwnika dzięki oraz czas przebicia pancerza i odporności na magię skrócono z 12 do 6 sek. *Czas działania Pułapki skrócono z 4 do 2 min. * – zmniejszono z 10 do 3 sztuk złota. Crystal Scar Następujące zmiany dotyczą wyłącznie mapy Crystal Scar: *Czas trwania uciszenia skrócono z 1/1,4/1,8/2,2/2,6 do 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. *Premia do obrażeń dla odizolowanych celów umiejętności została zmniejszona z 45% do 35%. *Zmniejszono (z 8% do 6%) dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od stopnia zranienia przeciwnika, zadawane przez . *Czas odnowienia wydłużono ze 110/95/80 do 120/110/100 sek. *Zmniejszono premię z 4/6/8 do 2/4/6 pkt. pancerza oraz odporności na magię. *Czas odnowienia wydłużono ze 120/105/90 do 120/110/100 sek. *Zasięg został skrócony z 550 do 500 jednostek. *Czas odnowienia Omenu Głodu trwa teraz 8, a nie 10/9/8/7/6 sek. Interfejs gry Przycisk „Cofnij” w sklepie z przedmiotami *Gracze mogą anulować cofać niedawne transakcje z poziomu sklepu z przedmiotami. **Historia cofnięć jest czyszczona w przypadku wykonywania określonych akcji, takich jak wyjście ze sklepu, zadawanie obrażeń, otrzymywanie obrażeń lub rzucanie zaklęć. **Po cofnięciu transakcji anulowane zostaną też wszelkie premie otrzymane dzięki przedmiotom, takie jak dodatkowe złoto. **Zakupu niektórych przedmiotów nie można cofnąć. Należą do nich takie zaklęcia, jak Obrona Terytorialna czy Buty Kapitana. HUD *Gdy umieścisz kursor nad ikoną umiejętności biernej, zobaczysz wskaźnik jej zasięgu, jeżeli dana umiejętność ma zasięg wpływu (np. Konsekracja Soraki). Tryb obserwatora Interfejs walk drużynowych *Będąc w trybie obserwatora, wciśnij przycisk „A”, by włączyć lub wyłączyć interfejs walk drużynowych. *Minimalistyczny interfejs, wyświetlający przede wszystkim informacje dotyczące walk na ekranie. *Paski zdrowia drużyny pokazują rozwój walk oraz wpływ obrażeń obszarowych. *Wskaźniki kontroli tłumu pokazują moc umiejętności z tego zakresu. *Wskaźnik pentakillowy zaznacza kolejno zabójstwa podwójne, potrójne, poczwórne i wreszcie pięciobójstwo. Automatyczne liczniki czasu przy Baronie i smoku *W lewym górnym rogu w trybie obserwatora wyświetlane będzie odliczanie do odrodzenia Barona i smoka. System Ligowy Ramki na ekranach ładowania Ramki na ekranach ładowania będą teraz wyświetlane w zależności od najwyższego poziomu, osiągniętego w poprzednim sezonie w dowolnym kręgu (poprzednio wyświetlany był poziom w konkretnym trybie gry). *Słuchamy uwag fanów – zmiana ta zostanie cofnięta w patchu 3.12! Kliknij tu, by uzyskać więcej informacji o nagrodach za sezon. Ogólne *Naprawiono przyczynę błędu, który powodował, że bohaterowie na minimapie byli pokazywani w złym miejscu, w momencie wyjścia z mgły wojny. *Zwiększono minimalny czas trwania gry niestandardowej, po którym przyznaje się PZ/PD z 5 do 7 minut *Przerwane automatyczne ataki nie będą już powodowały wystrzelenia niezadającego obrażeń od pocisku. *Pocisk nie będzie już zużywał biernych umiejętności lub wzmocnień. *Wciąż może pojawiać się sam efekt dźwiękowy. Aktualnie pracujemy nad tym problemem. *Stwory będą teraz znikać z mapy szybciej po śmierci. *Kursory będą domyślnie ustawione na środku ekranu, co ma pozwolić uniknąć przesuwania widoku w róg mapy na początku rozgrywki. *Kursor ustawiony zostanie też na środek okna przez pewien czas po zmianie okienka (alt-tab) *Usunięto domyślny skrót klawiszowy dla „Pokaż/ukryj imiona przywoływaczy” (dotąd Shift-K). Funkcji wciąż można przypisać skrót w menu skrótów klawiszowych. *Zmniejszono ilość czasu, którą można spędzić na AFK przed wykopaniem z gry. *Stan zdrowia wieży aktualizowany jest teraz, nawet jeśli przebywa ona we mgle wojny. *Zakładka bohaterów w profilu przywoływacza została zaktualizowana o nowy wygląd. *Poszerzono zestawienie bohaterów, tak by widoczna była większa ich liczba. *Zmieniono wybór podstawowej roli z przycisku na menu rozwijane. Lista znajomych *Zmieniono częściowo widok listy znajomych, by zwiększyć stabilność gry. **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował powstawanie błędnych i podwójnych wpisów przy przewijaniu listy. **Notatki o znajomych widoczne są teraz bez potrzeby najechania na ikonkę. Gry niestandardowe *Skrócono czas wykrywania AFK z 8 do 3 minut **Gra wykopuje teraz po 5 minutach (a nie 12 jak dotąd) *Zwiększono minimalny czas trwania gry niestandardowej, po którym przyznaje się PZ/PD z 5 do 7 minut *Wprowadzono wymagania minimalnej liczby ludzi, którzy muszą grać w grę niestandardową, by otrzymać PZ/PD. Wymagana liczba to: **5 graczy na Summoner's Rift, Crystal Scar i Howling Abyss **3 graczy na Twisted Treeline **Na ekranie podsumowującym rozgrywkę dodano wyjaśnienie, dlaczego gracze nie otrzymali PD/PZ. de:V3.11 en:V3.11 fr:V3.11 Kategoria:Aktualizacje